


Dance Good

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Kind of a songfic, M/M, basically I listened to Thinking Out Loud on repeat while writing this, originally a gift fic, reference to mulan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: “Do you dance?”“Not if I can help it.”





	Dance Good

Logan preferred to withhold his secrets. There were just things that the others didn’t need to know, and so he just… never told them. For example, the fact that he once danced. He saw no reason to inform the others at the time, and even less so now. It had been long ago, back when they were teenagers, and sometimes emotion became too… consuming for him to handle with his usual tried-and-true methods.

Simply put, it was in the past.

When they all decided (in reality, Patton and Roman decided, and dragged Virgil in) to put on music and dance together as some kind of inane “bonding activity”. Logan had chosen to sit out. It had been a long time since he did any kind of dancing. And besides, this was more like the jump-around-in-time dancing, rather than any kind of dancing that he had once done.

Roman had been particularly… vivacious in his dancing, more than happy to sing along, much like Patton. Logan, who had been attempting to read, found his gaze straying back to the royal multiple times, caught by his infectiously elated smile

Roman moved his way over to Logan as the song that had been playing faded out. “Do you dance?” He asked, giving Logan a too-charming smile that tended to lead to trouble more often than not.

“Not if I can help it.” Logan mumbled, glancing up from his book for only a moment. He could already feel himself being pulled into the enchanting charisma that followed Roman, his defenses weakening far more than Patton’s “puppy eyes” ever could.

Roman laughed, and… oh. It was soft, and sweet, and genuine, and really, how could Logan stop his heart from squeezing in his chest? Then, he offered a hand, a smile on his lips, a twinkle in his eye. “You’d be doing me a favour.”

Logan noticed Patton drawing Virgil close as the opening chord played, followed by soft singing.

_When your legs don’t work like they used to before, and I can’t sweep you off of your feet…_

With a sigh, Logan set his book down. He knew Roman wouldn’t take no for an answer, not wanting to be left out. So he let Roman drag him up and close, and settled a hand atop his shoulder.

He hadn’t even realised that Roman had pulled them into an almost proper dance until he was twirling, having let him lead without a second thought. When he was pulled back, Logan came face to face with wide eyes, raised eyebrows, pink lips ever so slightly parted. “You’re amazing,” Roman murmured, blinking slowly. “And here you had me thinking you’d step on my toes.”

God, it had been a long time since Logan had last danced. He was merely letting Roman guide him through the motions, and yet…

“You’ve danced before.” Roman didn’t sound entirely surprised when he pulled Logan in from another twirl. “You learn something new everyday,” he chuckled softly, his gaze on Logan’s, more intense than he had ever seen before. A part of him wanted to pull away. Another wanted to press closer.

He said nothing in reply, tearing his gaze away.

“Logan?”

“Mm?”

“You… You dance good.”

_I’m thinking out loud, that maybe we found love right where we are…_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
